The Kiddnap of time
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: Link tells Zelda He loves her. But before she can say anything Zelda is kidnaped. And her Kidnapper does some very... Um... things to her. (Will Link save her? No one knows.. Chapter 4 Up! Fools!
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: I suck. So there for I don't own I thing within this story because it is Nintendo's. See. If you look on the back of a Zelda game it shows Nintendo ( (If someone does not know that is a Copyright mark.) Just read my story. And no flames! I will eat them! I own the characters that are made up!  
  
Note: Mysterious Voice: means that it is an author's note! I copyright mysterious Voice for here on out! YA ME! Also When I have ' ' those what ever is in between is what Link is thinking.  
  
Uhh. 2nd note: This is going to be a WAY better Fan Fiction then any of the others. (I still have not forgotten about them.) I am going to try to update us much as I can. But I would like at lest 1 review. (The more reviews the better the story gets) Well hope you enjoy.  
  
Uhh.. Here is Chapter 1, which is the prologue:  
  
Mysterious Voice: It is 1 year after Ganondorf had been sealed away. (8 years since Link was 11) So that Makes Link 19, and Zelda 17. Ok now on with the story. Zelda is in her room right now. And Link is at the tree house.  
  
'Great, now my father wants me to marry on my 18 birthday!' Zelda thought.  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
"Come in!" Zelda yelled to the person.  
  
A very handsome young man walked into the room.  
  
"Mi-lady, how have you been the last few moons?" The man said as he bowed.  
  
'Great another man to propose to me!' Zelda thought to her self.  
  
"Mi-lady, are you ok" The man asked.  
  
"Oh, ya, I would like it if you would leave, I do not want to marry you!"  
  
'She thinks I want to marry her?' The man thought.  
  
"Zelda, I did not come here to propose to you. I came as a messenger from the Kokiri."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name.  
  
"And you came her to tell me what?"  
  
"A boy, from the forest, His name Link, He would want to have a private meeting with you tomorrow at noon. Now I am sorry Mi-lady, but I must go." He got up and left.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
'I am so bored, I hope Zelda gets my message soon.' Link thought.  
  
Then something in his pocket started to shake. He Jumped up in surprise.  
  
'oh, must be Saria' He then sighed. And then took out a very small orange ocarina.'  
  
"Link, this is Saria, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes I can hear you."  
  
"There is to be a meeting of the Sages in the Temple of light. We sages would appreciate it if you, the Hero of time would join, us, and yes Link, Zelda will be there, the meeting will be In an hour from now."  
  
"Thanks for the message Saria"  
  
"Any time"  
  
Link then put away the ocarina. And sat staring out of the window. Ever since Zelda had sent him back in time. And he lived his lost seven years he had been very depressed.  
  
An hour later Link sighed again and took out another ocarina, the ocarina of time. Link played a tune and disappeared in a flash of bright light. He then appeared at the temple of light. Where he saw only Saria, him, and Zelda where he all ready there.  
  
*Silence* Then Saria spoke.  
  
"So Link, how have you been?"  
  
'Thank the goddesses that Saria understands.'  
  
"I have been, good" I brought myself to say even though I was lying.  
  
Saria knew this but did not say anything.  
  
Then Link spoke.  
  
"Did you get my message from, Zermon?"  
  
"Oh is that his name?"  
  
"Yes he is my best friend, and also very much like a brother to me."  
  
"Hey I thought I was your brother." A very manly voice said.  
  
Link turned around to face Darunia. His sworn Brother.  
  
"Hey Darunia" Link said. As he saw: Ruto, Naboo, and Impa. Of course Rauru would not be here.  
  
"Let the meeting of the sages begin." Zelda said as the chamber feel silent.  
  
"As you all know, Zelda's 18th birthday is in eight weeks." Impa said starting of the meeting.  
  
'Why did Impa have to tell every one this?' Now she was made.  
  
"Impa, this is not what we have to talk about at a meeting."  
  
"Zelda, I am the one who called the meeting. And that is the reason I called it in the first place. That and also something else." Impa said angrily.  
  
"Then what else?" Zelda asked trying once again to change the subject.  
  
"Well, one of Gannon's minions has been spotted spying on the castle. An Zelda, he is after you."  
  
'Great! Just great she thought'  
  
Later the meeting was over and everyone was gone. Except Link and Zelda.  
  
"Zelda, I... Can't wait till our meeting." Link said.  
  
"Link, I'll meet you at Lake Hylia."  
  
"Ok." She said as she disappeared in an instant.  
  
Link then played the tune again and also was gone in an instant and appeared at his house.  
  
*****The next day, almost noon*****  
  
Mysterious voice: Link is at Lake Hylia waiting for Zelda.  
  
'I hope she comes soon' Thought Link as he saw the sun right over head.  
  
"Thought I wouldn't show up?" A woman's voice said.  
  
"Zelda, you came!" I yelled in joy.  
  
"yes Link, I did, now what is this about?"  
  
"Zelda, I..I..Love you" He said as he blushed.  
  
"Link I.."  
  
"Sorry to break this little, Date up but I am going to have to."  
  
"Who are you?" Link said as he drew his sword.  
  
"oh, you wish to fight me?" The Mysterious man said man said as he drew his sword as well.  
  
Then the battle committed.  
  
"Answer me, who are you?" Link asked.  
  
"I am, Zermon, you little brat. And I am also the person who has been spying on Zelda, when she takes her bathes and sleeps."  
  
"Zermon, you trader! You will pay for your deeds!" Link said.  
  
Zermon did a thrust into Link's stomach. Link jumped out of the way. But that was Zermon's plan. Zermon lifted up his sword and hit Link on the head with the back of his sword. Link fell to the ground as everything went black.  
  
"Zelda, my dear, I am taking back to my base, in the woods of Cathrlina." Zermon said.  
  
"No never, I will never go with you!"  
  
"Then I am going to make you!" He said as he took a cloth and put it up to her mouth. She then fainted, and Zermon lifted her up and carried her away.  
Mysterious Voice: Oh no! Any way wait for the next chapter, oh and also it has rape in it. Until next time! See ya! ;) 


	2. Horrible

Disclaimer: I suck. So there for I don't own I thing within this story because it is Nintendo's. See. If you look on the back of a Zelda game it shows Nintendo ( (If someone does not know that is a Copyright mark.) Just read my story. And no flames! I will eat them! I own the characters that are made up!  
  
Note: Mysterious Voice: means that it is an author's note! I copyright mysterious Voice for here on out! YA ME! Also When I have ' ' those what ever is in between is what Link is thinking.  
  
NOTE TWO READ THIS: There is rape in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Two, Horrible:  
  
Link woke up.  
  
'Great! He took Zelda! I must go inform the King' He said as he got up and left as fast as he could.  
  
***At Zermon's Base***  
  
Zelda finally woke up.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"My base!" He said as she noticed her hands and feet chained to the wall.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see!" He said as he got closer to Zelda and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Stay away from me! You, you monster! Don't kiss me!" She said trying to struggle away.  
  
"Oh Zelda, my dear, I'll do more then that!" He said as he took off his shirt and pants, now completely nude.  
  
"NO! STAY AWAY"  
  
"Shut up whore!" He yelled.  
  
'No! No! I can't do this until I am married.' She thought as her mind could not think of any thing to do to stop him.  
  
He then took of her dress having trouble though. Now she was completely nude.  
  
'I can't do any thing except wait for it to be over.' She though. Scared at the idea of what was going to happen next.  
  
He pressed his body against her body. And started to kiss her mouth moving his tung in her mouth. He then started to move his mouth down to her neck.  
  
Then she could not do any thing, just to sitting there waiting, waiting for it to be over.  
  
He moved his mouth down her body to her breast. Starting to lick them.  
  
Then he told her he wanted her to lick his manhood.  
  
She could not disobey or he would kill her. So she did what he said.  
  
"You like that don't you? Ya, I know you do!"  
  
Then he told her to stop. And he well let's just say he "dug in" And more then once too. Soon it was over.  
  
"I though at least a princess could do better!" He said as he got up an put his cloths on.  
  
"I hope it is better tonight!" He said as he left her on the floor still nude.  
  
'No! I don't want that to happen again.' She thought.  
Mysterious Voice: WOW!! That was hard to write. Before I add more I want at least 1 review. And all flames will be eaten with my pizza! Bye!  
  
@Read & Review@ 


	3. Love?

Ya! I got a review from let's see..Kyra. it read: Oh poor, poor Zelda! OK now you realize, you're going to have to have Link kick some major butt! Just one suggestion- you keep switching from first-person to third-person narration, and it gets a little confusing. You should pick one style and stick with it. Great beginning though- I look forward to reading more.  
  
And yes, Link is going to have to kick butt isn't he? But what happens if Zelda has Zermon's baby? I'm not giving any thing away but what would happen? Let's begin the story. Oh ya the pizza was good, no flames to eat it with, not that I want any.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Here we go. We are with Link right now.  
  
Link finally got to the King.  
  
"Sir, Zelda has been Kidnapped!" Link said.  
  
"What" he said now angered.  
  
"I was talking to her and my old friend came he knocked me out and when I woke up they're were both gone." Link told the king.  
  
"We will search all bordering lands even Cathrlina." The king said.  
  
Link then went to his home in the forest as fast as he could. He grabbed all his items and started the search.  
  
***************Zermon's base later that night***********************  
  
Zelda was still chained to the wall. And also still nude. Then Zermon walked back into the room.  
  
"Before we have sex, I want you to have a bath, you are to dirty!" Zermon said.  
  
He took of the chins and tied her hands together.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to leave would we?" Zermon said.  
  
He carried her through a room and into the bath room.  
  
"Leave me alone Zermon!"  
  
"Princess, come on, why don't you want your lover to give you a bath?" He said smirking.  
  
"I will never be your lover!" Zelda said as she spat in his face.  
  
"That's no way for the princess to act is it?" Zermon said dropping her into the tube.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled.  
  
"I can do what ever I dam well please whore!" He yelled into her face.  
  
He took his hand and dipped it in the water and felt some places he should not have.  
  
"Stop that!" She said as she bit him.  
  
"Oh, you want to be me?" he said as he took of his clothes.  
  
He jumped into the tub with her and he was on top. He weighed to much so she went under water.  
  
"Maybe we should do this somewhere else princess right?" he said as he lifted her out of the tub and over to his bed.  
  
He tied her hands to the bedpost, and her feet to.  
  
"Remember this morning?" He asked.  
  
Thoughts started flooding in to her mind.  
  
"Link will kill you when he finds out what you are doing to me!" She yelled.  
  
"Zelda my dear, you'll be dead by then." Zermon said.  
  
"Time for an encore of this morning." He said.  
  
Then Zelda spat in his face.  
  
"I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to!" He said as he got up and then came back with a whip.  
  
He started to hit Zelda.  
  
"Are you going to be a good little girl?"  
  
All she could do was node yes.  
  
"Good, then let's place suck the snake!" He said.  
  
Zelda knew what this meant. So she moved her mouth down to his manhood and started to suck on it.  
  
Zermon started to yell faster. then she trough her off of him.  
  
"Let's play a different game!" He said. As he started kissing Zelda In inappropriate places."  
  
Then she said something she was surprised to say.  
  
"More, more, oh please Zermon more!" She then noticed what she had said.  
  
Then he took his manhood and thrust it into her well you know.. And he did it repeatedly. Soon it was over.  
  
"Zelda, it seems like you enjoyed that!" Zermon said pleased with him self.  
  
Zelda said nothing.  
  
"Well, see you later, lover!" He said with a smile on his face. He got up and left.  
  
'Do I love this man, why did I want more?' Zelda thought to her self. Now crying.  
  
************Now with Link***********  
  
'Where could Zelda be?' Link thought to himself.  
  
'I hope Zermon doesn't do anything to her!' Link then remembered Zermon's past.  
  
Zermon had been a rapper before Link had helped him with his problems. Zermon had taken girls into the back ally and had forced them into Sex. He just hoped that he would not do this to Zelda, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
***************At Zermon's house***************  
  
'I know what I must do! I have to pretend like I am enjoying this and maybe he will get tired of me. He will try to kill me but the Triforce of wisdom will save me. But what if I love him? No that will have to be a chance that I will have to take.' Zelda thought.  
  
Later Zermon came back later. He had brought food with him.  
  
"Hey lover." Zermon said smirking.  
  
"Hey to you to!" Zelda said.  
  
Zermon was surprised at what she had said. "I have brought food for you." He said.  
  
"Zermon, can I call you Zerin?"  
  
'Zerin, that is a Hyruleian world for eternity.'  
  
"Yes, only if I may call you, Zellie." He said.  
  
'man, he really believes me!' She thought but decided to keep her plan.  
  
"Yes Zerin!" He said.  
  
"The food I got is your favorite, fish!" Zermon said.  
  
"Thank you Zerin!" he said.  
  
Then eat their dinner together.  
  
"Shall we go to the bed room?" He asked.  
  
'I have to say yes' She thought  
  
Mysterious Voice: Does Zelda love him? No one knows? Well I want 1 more review before the next chapter! Bye. 


	4. Who's There?

"Well? Should we?"  
  
'I know I'll say I'm tired, I don't love this man.' Zelda thought.  
  
"Yes." She said without noticing what she had just said.  
  
'why did I say that? Do I really love him?'  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
'Could that be Link?' Zelda wondered.  
  
"Who is it?" Zermon asked.  
  
"It's me Zermon." A voice said.  
  
"Your late!" Zermon said to the man.  
  
"What's going on?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Hyrule's guards are looking for me and so is Link. We are leaving for the desert." Zermon said.  
  
"In Hyrule?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said to her.  
  
'Maybe Link will save me?' She thought.  
  
"Come in, Link!"  
  
'Did he say Link?"  
  
Mysterious Voice: Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to add a small part so when I get one more review I will put a longer chapter. Is it really Link, or think back to the water temple Dark Link? Could it be him? Don't know find out. 


	5. MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
